High School Fortress 2
by ExplosiveLemonades
Summary: Scout is now on his way to his new high school and meeting some new friends or foes, But things might go downhill after a while so Scout gotta stay alarmed. Anything can happen in this school. This is a Tf2 highschool AU, Rated T just in case


Summer time is now over.

The sound of sudden loud ticking started to invade the peaceful sleep Scout was having, Sitting down on the edge of his bed scratching his eyes as he lazily turned off his alarm and stretched.

He wasn't surprised nor was he even excited to be in a new School, He just wants to have fun without anyone complaining. After some minutes he got off the bed and took a shower pondering what will his new classmates think about him.

Maybe some awesome tough guy who is epic, Grinning by the thought but knew that won't actually happen… Well maybe. Grabbing the towel drying himself before getting his uniform, Red and Blue striped tie, White short sleeved shirt with a slightly dark red jacket, Black shoes and blue jeans.

He wore them all and went outside downstairs to the kitchen, He can smell the bacon and eggs his mom is making. He sat on the chair in a "cool" way waiting for his breakfast to be eaten by him, "Hope you'll have a great day at your first day of high school, Dear." Scout's mom said calmly while smiling and handing him the plate with bacon and eggs.

He starts to gobble up everything fast while speaking "uf course mah, oi promiffs oi'll do well!" She happily sighs and said he shouldn't talk while eating, And you already know Scout loves his mom's cooking. Hearing the sound of the bus stopping in front of his house Scout quickly grabbed his bag and gave his mom a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

As he entered the bus he saw his buddy Pyro in the back seat, Ignoring all the other students he went straight to Pyro and sat next to him "Yo, Whazzup?" Pyro was wearing the same thing as him, Only with a Red hoodie and a gas mask, Neither does Scout know why he wears that though.

"Mmph mmmph mph-mph mmph mmmmph." Muffled words can only be heard but Scout can understand what he's saying "Yeah, Sucks that our summer ended. Only wished it lasted for eternity!" Scout complained while looking around thinking which person he would mess around with in school.

"Huddah huddah mmph." Pyro patted his friend's shoulder and started to check his backpack if he got everything he needs, "Ah know it will never happen but a man can dream that his dream will come true someday!" Scout let out a wide smile and then started to have a conversation with Pyro.

Soon after they have already reached the school everyone inside went out of the bus, Scout of course was trying hard not to get crushed by any of them. The school was really huge that it almost feels like you're going to get easily lost even without trying, Scout grabbed hold of the Pyro's arm just in case he starts thinking that everything here are rainbows and sunshine and go around the whole school acting all weird to them, Which happens rarely but sometimes you just got to be sure.

A guy with glasses bumped into them causing Scout to slightly fall to the ground "Yo! Watch it!" Scout then aggressively said to him, He moved his glasses upward and coughed "Ahem, Pardon me for zhat, I vasn't looking at vhere I am going…" He took a good look at both Scout and Pyro before offering a handshake to the both of them "Anyvay, Nice to meet you. I am zhe Medic, President of our classroom.".

Scout was hesitant at first about handshaking him, His smile is what creeps him out the most. It's almost like he's going to tear his ribs apart in an instant, He pushed Medic's hand away rejecting the handshake in an aggressive matter.

Medic fixes his tie ad coughed again "Also, Our classroom is on the west side of the school, Room 142. I vill lead you two zhere." He walked to the west side of the school without taking a single glance at Pyro and Scout, The two looked at each other first before catching up.

Once in front of Room 142 door Medic paused for a short time before completely opening the door to see new classmates talking to each other now looking at the three of them, The one wearing a mask in the back row to the right didn't pay attention to them and just continued doing whatever he's doing.

As Medic sat in the back row to the left next to the one wearing yellowish glasses, Scout having to notice two empty chairs left and right then told Pyro to sit at the right side while he is on the left.

As they sat on their chairs waiting for their teacher they felt awkward for having a strong looking guy wearing a helmet that is currently covering his face in between them, It was actually a lot more awkward for Scout though. As much as he hate to admit it, There's something about that guy that makes Scout uncomfortable.

Looking around he saw a black one-eyed person sitting on the left side, A large bald guy in the middle and a person wearing goggles on the right.

Everybody continued to talk to each other until the sound of the door slammed open, Showing a man with a mustache and a crocodile-tooth lined hat. He's not even gonna ask why he's not wearing a shirt.

"Alright students! Saxton Hale is the name and Oi'm am your teacher for the whole school year, Once Oi start the class Oi want ya'll to expect have awesomely dangerous fun ahead in the future!" Hale laughed and started to write something on the board.

"Alright! Now we should start with introducing our manly selves in the class, Starting with…" He looked around the whole room looking for a new student, Once he noticed Scout he pointed at him with a smile "You there in the left! Tell us all about your awesome life before going in this school!".

Scout stood up from his chair then looked at everyone, He showed a cheeky smile before saying "T'ain't a big deal but I am just gonna say it anyway, The name's Scout, Imma Force-a-nature! If ya'll want to talk to me ya'll gonna talk to my fist first!" Not feeling embarrassed at showing his attitude to the whole class, He just loves to act strong a lot.

A laugh can be heard, "Ha! Oi like your attitude! You remind me of me, When I was a kid." Hale patted his shoulder then Scout returned to his seat.

Other people started to introduce themselves and after that Hale started to tell them all his adventures and that they will start with the real lesson tomorrow, The person next to Medic seems to be enjoying Hale's stories.

This went on for hours, Scout decided to doodle things on his paper and talking to Pyro via writing on paper like they always do, Even if they got caught they still do it anyway.

Somehow Soldier got tired of them passing the paper repeatedly that he grabbed the paper and crumbled it then threw it in the garbage can that is next to the Teacher's desk, This was the sign for the both of them that they shouldn't do that anymore. Or they'll get their bones crushed.

Scout was doodling once again and so is Pyro, Who's currently drawing rainbows, lollipops and so-called "Ballonicorn".

The sound of the bell was heard then Hale clapped his hands, "Alright class! It's recess time, And once after that it's gym time!".

There was a sudden feeling this might not end well.

**A/n: Ahhhh, Sorry if there was any grammar mistakes an such! I hoped you enjoyed this one, It's really appreciated if you review this and show off some mistakes so I can changed that =)**


End file.
